


Kurt Responds to an Ask

by perry_avenue



Series: Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, DACA, Immigrant Rights, M/M, Sweet DREAMers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel responds to an ask, and we learn why immigrant rights is no longer the fraught topic for him and Blaine that it was a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Responds to an Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of “Finding My Voice: A Sweet DREAMers Blog”
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan)
> 
> To view the actual blog on Tumblr, go to [ dreamingally.tumblr.com ](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com)

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  


dreamingally

_Anonymous asked dreamingally_

_I'm learning so much about immigration issues by following your blog. You have lots of links to interesting info for people who want to learn more. How do you find them?_

Hi Anon! Thanks so much for writing. I’m really excited that my blog is helping you learn about immigrant rights. That’s just what I was hoping for! 

I have a digital subscription to the _New York Times,_ and get news alerts on my phone for any article about immigration. LoveOML, who is the president of a student immigrant rights organization at his college, gets links to some great resources from national immigrant rights groups that he follows. Plus we both find interesting news items on social media. We’ve set up a shared Google doc for immigrant rights links, and whenever one of us reads something interesting, we update the Google doc. Then the other person can view whatever’s been posted there. It’s fun to find something and then discuss it together. So it’s definitely a team effort. He’s given me permission to post his links on this blog. 

What’s interesting is that we’re actually sharing immigrant rights information with each other now. A year ago it would never have happened. It took a while for LoveOML to be comfortable talking about immigrant rights issues with me. He didn’t want the focus of our relationship to be primarily about his immigration status, because there’s so much more to him than that. But he also needed me to understand the things that made us different. It took a while for me to learn that LoveOML didn’t need me to rescue him. To be together for the long haul, I had to figure out how to park my citizenship privilege at the door. He had to figure out how the many beliefs we share help us be equal partners in our relationship. Now those things are resolved, and there’s no stopping us. I’m a better person because of him. 

Ask dreamingally a question 

Tags: #immigrant rights #DREAMers #DACA 

November 28, 2015  
15 notes 

marcopolo reblogged this from livingthepinoylife  
marcopolo said – get over it, I have to live with the other one!  
sapphogoddess reblogged this from DREAMingAlly  
sapphogoddess said – and I have to live with one of them.  
Iliketorocktheboat liked this  
Iliketorocktheboat reblogged this from livingthepinoylife  
immlawisthebestlaw liked this  
minandmingle liked this  
cantgettherefromhere liked this  
queenislife reblogged this and added – they do the work to be the amazing power couple they are  
queenislife liked this  
socphd-geek said – such an awesome couple  
socphd-geek liked this  
livingthepinoylife said – Aw, bb. Well said!  <3  
livingthepinoylife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – This is how we do it! <3  
DREAMingAlly posted this 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
